Bathroom Blame
Super Sonico pretends to be a ghost after Linus and Elmo think she is dead. Transcript * Sonico: to a wax sculpture of herself Have I told you how beautiful you are? Your limbs, your nose, your eyes... And now that I've been immortalized in wax, I have conquered all artistic media. * Elmo and Linus playing tag * Elmo: You're it! * Linus: Not for long! * Elmo: Hey, try to catch me, Linus! into Linus * Linus: Tag, you're it. * Elmo: Oh, this game's too hard! * Linus: I know! What if both of us are "it?" * Elmo: But then, who's gonna be not "it?" * Linus: Exactly! Neither of us will know! * Elmo: Oh, I like not knowing! Let's play! * Linus and Elmo: I'm it! I'm it! I'm it! I'm it! I'm it! I'm it! I'm it! I'm it! * Linus: I'm it! * Elmo: I'm it! trips over ''Linus? * '''Sonico:' Time to find some other game to play! Turns on the MP3 player with headphones while taking a bubble bath * Linus: Now what? * Elmo: [notices a blue "B" Shaped boomerang on the ground] We could toss that boomerang back and forth. * Linus: up boomerang Okay... ready! the boomerang and flies through Sonico's open window, knocks into Sonico's sculpture, and it falls over I got it! I got it! I got it! in the other room, hears a thump, but she ignores it. The two enter the room Remember Elmo, finders keepers. * Elmo: There it is! to the boomerang that is in the wax sculpture of Sonico * Linus & Elmo: I got it! I got it! pulls the boomerang out * Elmo: Bonus points! starts to walk off * Linus: Uhh, Elmo? I think something's wrong with Sonico. He looks unconscious. * Elmo: Don't worry. I know how to do this. tries to give CPR but his face turns blue and he floats up to the ceiling but lets out all the air and lands on top of the wax sculpture's head * Linus: Get off him, Elmo! stands up * Elmo: What are you worried about? behind is now imprinted on the sculpture's face He looks better already. & Elmo stand him up * Linus: But he still feels cold. bring the sculpture in front of the window * Elmo: Well, let's go put him in the warm. * Linus: Do you think he'll be okay? * Elmo: You know, you worry too much. sculpture begins to melt Elmo is here and Linus I know a lot about head injuries, believe... snaps his fingers ...me. Hey, what's that on your shoe? looks down * Linus: I don't know. * Elmo: It kind of looks like... liquid puddle of flesh goo is on the floor * Linus & Elmo: Sonico! are screaming as Sonico is powdering his face * Linus: No, no, that part goes here. * Elmo: Yeah-yeah, that's it, uh-huh. * Linus: We're almost there. We can do this. * Elmo: It's working, it's working... * Linus: This is working. melts again Elmo, this isn't working! * Elmo: Look! turn over * Linus: I don't know how to say it, but our old pal Sonico, she's... She's... She's pushing up daisies! * Elmo: Oh, I thought she was dead. comes out of the bathroom covered in talcum powder. Linus & Elmo cling to each other and get scared * Sonico: screams Anata wa koko de nani o shite iru no?! Well? Are you two trying to say something, or do I have to...? * Linus: No, stay back! * Sonico: What is the matter with you two? * Elmo: Don't, don't hurt us! * Linus: It was an accident! * Sonico: Nani o hanashite iru no? notices the goo on the floor and screams Look what you've done to me! When I get my hands on you, I'll... * Linus: Please, Miss Sonico's ghost! & Elmo are bowing before Sonico Spare us your ghostly anger! is kissing Sonico's feet * Elmo: Oh yes, Miss Sonico's ghost! Please don't haunt us! * Linus: We'll do anything you want! Just have mercy on us! then gets an idea and grins evilly * Sonico: Enough! Listen up, Sonico's ghost is feeling unusually generous today. She has decided to spare a horrible fate. All must do is tend to my every whim and tickle my fancy on demand. * Linus: Does that include... * Sonico: Shizuka! Now, do as you're told! Lest ye incur the wrath of Sonico! * Elmo: to Linus I think they make a cream for that now. and Elmo carry out Sonico on her bed * Linus: Here? * Sonico: Too hot. a little more then stops * Linus: Here? * Sonico: No, too cold. Keep going. Keep going. a little more then stops * Linus: Here? * Sonico: No-No-No. shot * Linus: Too tired... stop where they are * Sonico: Kanpeki. Hmmm, I feel needy. her hands Babes, fetch me some treats. * Linus: Only the freshest one. run off. Linus comes back with Rice and Fried Shrimp Rice and Fried Shrimp from the beach, your princess. eats it while Linus goes and gets a slice of cake A slice of cake to your liking. comes back with a drink * Elmo: One peach flavored tea fresh from the peach garden. drinks it * Linus: Are you happy now? * Sonico: Yes. Arigatō. * Later * Sonico: Linus, now spin around. turns around That's better. Now jog in place. jogs in place Say flank steak. * Linus: Flank steak. * Sonico: I think I'm beginning to like this. Stop. stops Now, play me an elaborate song with this! Linus an keyboard * Linus: Yeah! I Bet Schroeder can play it. * Sonico: Ā, watashi. Always having to have it our way, don't we? arrives * Schroeder: You hired me? * Sonico: Well, I hope you don't have any plans tonight, because you're not allowed to leave that spot until I hear a song. plays the Charlie Brown All-Stars Baseball Theme Now That's Better. * Elmo: back with the boomerang Guess what I have. takes it * Sonico: I'll take that! boomerang at Elmo but avoids it * Elmo: Yes, your princess! This is fun. boomerang * Linus: Elmo, are you ready for this? * Elmo: Yes. walks a couple steps forward * Linus: Okay, let's go. Elmo, are you coming? is facing the wrong way * Elmo: Yes. * Linus: Elmo, it's this way. * Elmo: Where? * Linus: Here. * Elmo: around Oh, coming! enter a room in the back with a bunch of junk in it How are we going to clean up all this mess? * Linus: It's easy. Just tear this wallpaper off! the wall * Elmo: laughs Oh look, you missed some. picks up a book * Linus: Oh, let's see. It's a manga, and look at this. It's the Origin of Sailor Moon. picture in the book Hope I Don't tell the Inspector this. is laying on the couch * Linus: Guess What? * Sonico: Now what? * Linus: Oh, look, my friends arrived. Brown, Lucy, Violet, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Snoopy, The Pink Panther, Big Bird, Grover and The Inspector are in front of Sonico's home * Lucy: Oh, Linus, what are you doing? * Sonico: Linus, are you trying to put me in the nuthouse? * Linus: No, just into Serl's home. sighs * Sonico: Linus, I have a confession to make. off her night cap * Linus: You're pink? * Sonico: Yeah! Now tell all your friends to go home! * Linus: But- * Sonico: Do it! Yatte! * Linus: Go home. * '''Lucy: '''OK Linus. Charlie Brown, Lets go home. * '''Charlie Brown: '''Good Grief. * '''Linus: '''Sorry for destroying your sculpture. * '''Super Sonico: '''That's OK. You Can Leave Now. Goodbye. Sayōnara. * '''Elmo: '''Come Again! Category:Peanuts Category:Super Sonico from Nitroplus Category:Sesame Street Category:The Pink Panther Category:Bad Moments